


Take me to Church

by LisaxParker



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kidnapping, M/M, Psycho America, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaxParker/pseuds/LisaxParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing I regret. I could say ''sorry'' but I know I'm going to hell anyway. </p><p>I wish I could take Matthew with me, although that would be my bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me to Church

**Author's Note:**

> I start by saying that this is my first fanfic in English since my mother languague is Spanish, so, I would be happy if you guys tell me where are mistakes. Thank you!

When the cops finally break the door, I know it won't take too much time for them to cross down the basement.

They will deduce we are here.

Matthew doesn't scream anymore, he has no chains either on his wrists or on ankles.

I have liberated him since some hours ago.

Matthew is all pale, full of bruises and scars. There's no shirts covering his chest, his jeans are torn; he's dirty, his hair is messed up.

Matthew, I love you.

He looks at the door of the basement, open for them to catch me.

I know they are gonna catch me.

Live or dead, who cares now.

''Matthew?'' I call.

Matthew doesn't respond. I touch the pistol on my pocket.

The noises on the ladder, they are coming.

''Matthew, please'' I whisper and then I turn to him. ''Matthew, they will tear us apart, Matthew, they don't want us to be together. Matthew, please, please, Matthew''

I'm so scared, so confused and so excited. I hold tight the pistol in my hands. In just a moment, I don't know when, I put it to his temple. Matthew opens his mouth, but he can no longer scream. I see his tears, rolling down his cheeks and I'm so used to that thing, so used to...

''Matthew, I have to kill you but I don't want to. Matthew, what can I do?'' I'm almost crying, my finger is right in the trigger. Matthew puts his head down.

They are so close, I hear them.

''Matthew'' I cried out. ''Matthew, I love you. Matthew I love you so much I can't do this to you. Not this. Matthew, please, save me because it hurts. Matthew'' I say to his hair, to his blonde and opaque hair. I kiss every strand, I know I won't be able to do this again when I'm gone.

So it is decided and I gladly take it. I push Matthew away, I don't even care if he is hurt. I have hurt him so many times before.

I point the pistol in front on my head and pull the trigger.

There's nothing I regret. I could say ''sorry'' but I know I'm going to hell anyway.

I wish I could take Matthew with me, although that would be my bad.

-

The police arrive. They see my body dead on the bloody floor.

They hear laments, at first they don't understand.

At first neither do I.

Matthew's face is hidden in my neck. His hands are wrapping my chest.

He is crying because of my death. He is crying for me, because he loves me and you don't want to lose a lover.

He repeats don't leave me don't leave me don't leave me again and again and again.

I'm so glad when the cops can't take him away from my body.

So happy looking at them to stop trying.

Matthew cries out so hard, so loud, it's incredible.

He whispers in my ear we will meet each other again.

And I totally agree.


End file.
